My little pony destinia guys
by Xingmao
Summary: En la persecucion de un fugitivo conocido, dawn y sus amigos son transportados a otro mundo. Ahora con la ayuda de twilight y las rainbooms deveran adaptarce y capturar al fugitivo en un lugar donde el verdadero enemigo es el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Del otro lado del espejo.**

Era un día normal de entrenamiento, nuestros amigos se preparaban para el gran torneo de equestria bajo la tutela de clouds moon.

dawn: "hacia abdominales" uf... con sus entrenamientos sin duda lograremos ganar el gran torneo clouds moon sensei.

clouds moon: menos chrla y mas entrenar.

ultimate: "hacia flexiones de alas con una roca encima" tiene razon, no se ganan peleas con palabras, sino con fuerza.

clouds moon: crei haber dicho que no hablaran, ya que les sobra tanto tiempo para hablar, ¿que tal si lo aprobechamos en algo mas productivo?. Denme mil vueltas al catillo.

los destinianos se quejaron.

Pure: pero nisiquiera hablamos todos, ¿por que no solo pone a dawn y a ultimate a hacerlas? ellos fueron los que abrieron la boca.

clouds moon: ¿asi que hay quejas?, bien entonces denme tres mil.

Ultimate: pure cuando esto termine te voy a matar.

los pobres corceles trotaban alrededor del castillo casi sufriendo pensando que eso no acabaria, pero el día tomaría un giro inesperado tras escucharse un ruido dentro del castillo.

Dawn: ¿Qué fue eso?

De pronto una voz familiar se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que un grito de ayuda, era Front dower quien tenía de rehén a Pinkie pie mientras estaba sobre una de las torres del castillo.

Insight: PINKIE…

Pinkie: INSIGHT... AYUDAME.

Insight: MALDITO DEJALA IR.

Front: como quieras. "acto seguido arrojo a la poni rosa desde gran altura"

Insight: PINKIE…"grito aterrado para luego saltar intentando atraparla, pero Font le había lanzado un cuchillo que se enterro en su pierna dejando herido al unicornio.

Jishu: INSIGHT...

El kirin atrapo al unicornio en el aire y ultimate atrapo a pinkie.

Front: vengan por mi cobardes. "decia burlandose y entrando al castillo"

Pure: "se acerca a insigth" tranquilo amigo, ya te curo. "dijo mientral levitava agua y sanaba la herida de insight"

Insight: ¿estas bien pinkie?

Pinkie: si, pero tu te lastimastes.

Jinshu: ese maldito, no le perdonare que se haya atrevido a herir a mi hermano.

Dawn: no lo dejen escapar.

Clouds moon: esperen, "lanza un hechizo" listo restaure sus poderes, ahora si, vallan por el.

Los corceles se lanzaron a la captura de front por todo el castillo.

Los corceles practicamente le pisaban los talones cuando front entro a la sala de los tronos.

Front: jejeje... los peces nadan directo a la red.

Los destinianos llegaron a la sala de los tronos seguidos por las mane seis.

Dawn: se acavo front.

Front: no dawn... apenas comenzo.

El corcel dio un mortal atras y entro al espejo.

Twiligth: no...ento al espejo.

Dawn: pues lo seguiremos, vamos chicos.

Twilight: ESPERA DAWN NO.

Pero dawn no escucho y salto dento del espejo seguido por sus amigos.

Tilight: hay no...entraron al espejo.

Clouds moon: ¿ y que?

Twilight: el espejo es el portal a otro mundo, alli nada es como aqui, pueden meterce en problemas si hacen algo como lo que hacen aqui.

Aplejack: ¿ y que estas esperando? ve a buscarlos.

Twilight: si...eso hare, solo espero que no sean como habitualmente son.

Spike: no te olvides de mi, te acompañe a tus ultimas dos aventuras y no me perdere esta.

Twilight: bien spike, sube.

Dicho esto spike se subio al lomo de twilight y saltaron dentro del espejo.

En el mundo humano.

Twilight: espero que no se hallan metido en problemas.

Spike: solo nos llevan diez segundos de ventaja, ¿en que problemas pudieron haberse metido?

De pronto alguien grita.

Twilight: creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

Pero al voltear vieron a la rarity de ese mundo, grito por que estava emocionada de volver a ver a su amiga y a su perrito.

Rarity: twilight querida, que bueno es verte otravez.

Depronto aparese la pinkie pie de ese mundo.

pinkie: ¿escuche que twilight estava de regreso? HEY CHICAS, TWILIGHT ESTA DE REGRESO.

Las demas amigas de ese mundo se agruparon a su alrededor.

Applejack: bienbenida de nuevo twilight, es un gusto volverte a ver.

sunset shimmer:si, pero por lo general solo nos visitas cuando hay problemas.

Rainbow: dinos, ¿que es esta vez?

Twilight: no esmucho, estoy buscando a unos amigos, legaron aqui y me preocupa que les pueda pasar.

Pinkie: ¿hay mas como tu por aqui?

Twilight: si, son seis en total, y no estan muy acostumbrados a lugares nuevos, por eso nececito encontrarlos antes de que se metan en problemas.

Rainbow: ¿no conocen otros lugares? ¿vivian en una caja o que?

Spike: bueno uno de ellos si.

Fluttershy: ¿a que te refieres?

Twilight: no, a nada "dice tapandole el hocico a spike" bien no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlos.

sunset shimmer: descuida, te ayudaremos a encontrarlos.

Apple jack: ¿ y como son?

Twilight: pues...son...

Depronto se escuchan gritos de terror, pero heran gritos masculinos.

Twilight: creo que ya los encontre.

Las chicas siguieron los gritos donde habia seis muchachos en el suelo gritando viendoce entre si.

 **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: para saber como visten y lucen deawn y sus amigos por si aun no los han visto estan en mi pagina de deviantar bajo el nombre de "MY little pony, destinia guys")**

Dawn: AAAAAH. ¿QUE RAYOS SON ESTAS COSAS?."decia viendose las manos y sacudiendolas"

Ultimate: "se tocaba la cara" MI ROSTRO... MI HERMOSO ROSTRO. MI NARIZ... ESTA PEQUEÑA... Y MIS ALAS NO ESTAN... PERDI MIS ALAS.

Jinshu: ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTAN TUS MALDITAS ALAS? MIS CUERNOS NO ESTAN.

Insight: HERMANO, MI CUERNO TAMPOCO ESTA. "decia cubriendose la frente con su mechon"

Pure: ¿QUE CLASE DE HECHIZERIA ES ESTA?

Zola: "con el oido en el piso" EL CESPED AQUI ES MUY GROCERO. NOS LLAMO LOCOS.

Rainbow: ¿son ellos?

Twilight: si.

Applejack: los locos que gritan.

Twilight: yo tambien me altere cuando llegue aqui por primera vez, dejenme y los ire a tranquilizar.

La muchacha camina hacia los chicos.

Twilight: chicos.

los jovenes ven a la chica morada con confucion.

Dawn: ¿quien eres tu?

Twilight: soy yo chicos, twilight.

Los seis gritan al mismo tiempo: ¿TWILIGHT?

Ultimate: ¿que te paso?

dawn: ¿ y que nos paso a nosotros?

Insight: y ¿ por que tenemos pantalones?

Twilight: ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que esperaran?... no... porque se lanzaron hacia el espejo como animales sin escuchar primero.

Dawn: creo que si devimos escucharte.

Twilight: bien no importa, por cierto, ¿aun concervan sus poderes?

Zola: si, ¿por que?

Twilight: chicos, deven abstenerse de usarlos.

Ultimate: ¿que?

Dawn: ¿por que?

Twilight: aqui no conocen del todo la magia, mucho menos van a entender el maná, si los ven haciendo lo que pueden hacer, se creara un gran alvoroto. Asi que sin levantar objetos pesado ni destruir nada, sin super velocidad, sin controlar el agua, sin hablar con las plantas y sin ser un jinshu.

Jinshu volteo la cabeza con enfado.

Twilight: bien, ahora quedence aqui y relajense, ire a buscar a unas amigas que les quiero presentar "regresa con las chicas"

Twilight: bien chicas, les precentare a mis amigos.

Rarity: se ven algo... extraños.

Twilight: si al principio pueden ser raros, pero son muy tiernos cuando los conocen.

Las chicas ven detras de twilight observando al chico pelirojo de color azul.

Pinkie: incluso el grandote?

Twiligth: em... a ese mejor no le hablen, es muy... introvertido. Oh y hay algo mas, uno de ellos tiene una cicatriz muy grande que lo averguenza y esta muy conciente ella, asi que no la mencionen.

Applejack: OK.

sunset shimmer: "pensando" ellos no paresen equestrianos.

Twilight guia a las muchachas hacia los jovenes.

Twilight: bien chicas ellos son, ultimate flight, pure water, zola y el pequeño insight.

Insight: hola.

Las chicas se asombran de la forma de los ojos del chico.

sunset shimmer: ¿que le paso en los ojos?

Insight: ¿ de que hablan?

Twilight: de nada, bien sigamos con las precentaciones, el es jinshu.

Pinkie: wow...es muy grande.

Jinshu cruza los brazos y escupe dandoles la espalda a las chicas.

Las chicas se squean al ver lo que hizo.

Rarity: euj, que asqueroso.

Twilight: "suspira con cansancio llebandose la mano a la cabeza" bien y el es dawn frontier, pero le desimos dawn.

Dawn: encantado.

Applejack: el placer es nuestro compañero.

Rarity: " intenta ignorar la cicatriz de dawn pero no puede" es un cicatriz.

Dawn: ¿que?

Rarity: no dije cicatriz nada.

Dawn: ¿disculpe?

Rarity:"se pone nerviosa" no... no dije ni una cicatriz...digo... no hay cicatriz problema...digo...no... definitivamente no dije ni note la fea, horrible, gigantesca y DEFORME CICATRIZ QUE TIENES EN EL OJO...

Dawn: "con cara de seria" tambien es un gusto..."de repente cae en cuenta de algo" un momento... "ve detenidamente a la chica"¿ por casualidad te llamas rarity?

Rarity: si ¿por que? ¿te conozco?

Los destinianos ven mas de cerca a las cichas.

Ultimate: oye si... se paresen a nuestras amigas, excepto la chica de cabello rojo y amarillo "dice refiriendose a sunset shimmer"

Insight: entonces, significa que... "ve que alli entre las muchachas habia una chica rosada con cabello de igual color y esponjado" ¿pinkie?

Pinkie: ¿eres psiquico o algo asi?

Insight: de hecho si... pero...tu no eres mi pinkie.

sunset shimmer: ¿a que te refieres?

Twilight: yo les explico chicos, aqui hay verciones de todos en equestria, incluso de nuestras amigas.

Dawn: eso significa...que..." el muchacho ve en una direccion dobde se hallava una chica de cabello rosado, dawn se acerca hasta estar cerca de su rostro y pregunta" ¿ fluttershy?

A fluttershy se le pone la cara totalmente roja por tener a un chico tan cera de ella y se desmaya.

Dawn se preocupa y sostiene a fluttershy entre sus brazos antes de que caiga al piso. Poco a poco se despierta, y lo primero que ve es que esta en brazos de dawn, este se encuentra arrodillado con su oreja en su pecho escuchando su corazón.

Dawn: creo que esta bien.

Fluttershy vuelve a cambiar de color por la pena y se vuelve a desmayar.

Ultimate: valla... es igual a la fluttershy de nuestro mundo.

Dawn: "la carga en sus brazos" ¿hay alguna enfermeria por aqui?

Applejack: si, dentro de la escuela.

Dawn: bien, vamos chicos, hay que llevarla adentro.

Los chicos caminan junto a dawn mientras las chicas los guian a la escuela.

Una vez dentro pure se acerca a dawn.

Pure: dawn dejamelo a mi, yo puedo curarla, es solo un desmallo.

Dawn: no pure, le dimos nuestra palabra a twilight de que no usariamos poderes.

Mientras con las chicas.

Rainbow: ¿ por que es tan atento con ella?

Twilight: es su codigo de honor, es muy dedicado a quien nececite ayuda.

Dawn: "pensando" se que no eres mi fluttershy... pero no ayudarte es deshonrar mi codigo destiniano.

Applejack: bien, llegamos a la enfermeria.

Dawn entra con fluttershy en sus brazos y la depocita suavemente en la cama.

Enfermera: ¿que ocurrio?

Dawn: se desmayo, ¿que no es ovbio.

Enfermera: jovencito, mejor cuide su tono con migo.

Dawn: ¿la puede ayudar o no?

Enfermera: solo es un desmayo, estara bien, solo necesita descanzar.

Dawn: bien, me quedare aqui entonces.

Enfermera: mejor vuelve a tus claces muchacho.

Dawn: pero yo no estudio aqui.

Twilight: "salta tapandole la boca" claro que si estudias aqui desde hoy, "le susurra al oido" dawn, tienes que mantener en secreto que no eres de aqui.

Dawn:"aun con la mano de twilight en su boca" de acuerdo.

Las chicas y los chicos caminavan por los pacillos de la escuela.

Applejack: ¿y de donde son ustedes compañeros?

Insight: de las islas del destino.

Sunset shimmer: que raro, jamas oi hablar de las islas del destino cuando vivia en equestria.

Twilight: insight es muy bromista jejeje. " rie nerviosa"

Pinkie: ¿ y que hacen para divertirce?

Dawn: entrenamos para el gran torneo de artes marciales.

Twilight se golpea la cabeza con la palma.

Raibow: wow, ¿son maestros marciales?

Ultimate: por supuesto.

Rarity: no veo la divercion en golpearce como salvajes.

Pure: no peleamos solo por divecion, tambien por honor y gloria, esos son los ideales de destinia.

Sunset shimer: ¿ donde esta destinia? cuando estudiava en equestria jamas vi en ningun mapa un lugar llamado destinia ni las islas del destino.

Zola: ¿tu eras una equestriana? ¿ facinante? "depronto zola se detiene y meria hacia atras con seriedad"

Dawn: ¿que ocurre zola?

Zola: siento un maná maligno.

Ultimate: ¿sera front?

Rainbow: ¿de que hablan?

Dawn: si se trata de front tenemos que cubrir terreno, rex... dispercence.

Los seis muchachos se desbanecieron en el aire, por su velocidad.

Pinkie: ¿ son magos o algo asi?

Twilight: luego les explico, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que pase algo que lamentemos todos.

mientras los destinianos registravan la escuela.

Insight: ¿donde estara ese villano?

cherrilee: jovencito, ¿que haces aqui afuera? las claces ya comenzaron.

Insight al no estar relacionado con ese mundo y por su forma tan inocente de ser solo se dejo llevar por el momento y entro a la clace.

Zola abria puertas al hazar para ver si front se ocultava en alguna de ellas, asi sigui hasta que se encontro con los chicos ecologistas, estos lo invitaron a unirce, sin pensarlo dos veces decidio entrar.

Zola: "ve a su alrededor y reconoce a pure" ¿pure? ¿que haces aqui?

Pure: estos chicos son geniales zola, mira "le muestra un jardin de algas" como el que tenia cuando era un niño.

Zola: genial.

Los destinianos del agua y la madera se prendieron al grupo olvidando su mision.

Ultimate: " se encontrava en el campo de soquer" valla, este lugar es grande, ¿como rayos voy a encontrar a front? ahora me seria muy util la habilidad de zola.

En lo mas alto de las gradas se encontraban scootaloo, sweetie belle y applebloom discutiendo con diamond tiara y silver spoon estirando una pancarta.

Sweetie belle: no, nosotras vamos a hacer la pancarta.

Diamond tiara: olvidalo, ustedes nisiquiera tienen buen gusto para vestirce, no van a hacer el cartel.

Applebloom: ¿y crees que tu si? se trata de levantar el espiritu escolar, no todo deve girar al rededor de ti.

Scootaloo: tiene razon asi que sueltenla.

Silver spoon: no sueltenla ustedes.

La tela no soporto mas los jalones y acabo rompiendose, las cinco niñas se tambalearon y perdieron el equilibrio callendo.

Ultimate: "se percata del suceso" cuidado niñas

El chico azul hizo uso de su velocidad, aunque no tenia alas aun conservaba su rapidez y agilidad. Ultimate da un salto y atrapa a las cinco niñas en el aire, con scootaloo y aplebloom bajo sus brazos, sweetie belle sobre su espalda y sugentando las manos de diamond tiara y silver spoon.

Finalmente a salvo en el firme piso las nilñas vieron quien las habia salvado.

Ultimate: ¿estan bien niñas?

Las cinco niñas veian al misterioso chico de ojos violeta fijamente.

Applebloom: "contesta tartamudeando" ssss...si.

Ultimate: valla que susto, jamas deven estar en lugares tan elevados, eso dejencelo a profecionales como yo, bien adios.

El chico azul retomo su camino.

Las niñas lo vieron alejarce mientras suspiravan con ilucion al mismo tiempo.

Minentras con shinshu.

El chico pelirojo se encontrava en el gimnacio de la escuela, alli se encontava dawn recargado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados y un pie apollado conta el muro.

Jinshu: "se acerco a dawn y le pregunto" ¿encontrastes a front?

Dawn: aun no, pero ira estos chicos, al pareser elvanar cosas pesadas es divertido para ellos "dice viendo al equipo de foot ball americano que levantavan pesas"

Jinshu: esos incectos no me imprecionan, saves que podemos levantar esas cosas con un solo dedo.

Uno de los chicos lo escucha y le responde.

chico: ¿eso crees? bien ¿por que no lo intentas tu si te crees tan fuerte?

Jinshu camina hacia las pesas pero es detenido por dawn.

Dawn: jinshu, sabes que twilight nos dijo que mantuvieramos un perfil bajo.

Jinshu: "pone cara de enfado y se resigna" bien, continuemos la busqueda.

Los destinianos se dirigian a la salida cuando uno de los jugadores le lanzo un balon a la cabeza, pero jinshu lo atrapo y apretando su mano lo hizo explotar.

Jinshu: que se diviertan jugando ahora, "dice con cara seria y tirando el balon al suelo.

Los del equipo solo se quedaron viendo con los ojos grandes como platos.

Jinshu y dawn caminavan por un pacillo cuando llegan a una bifurcación.

Dawn: jinshu, tu busca por ese lado, yo ire por el otro.

Los destinianos se separan.

Mientras con las chicas.

Twilight: "estava preocupada" cielos, espero que no se metan en lios.

Sunset shimmer: ¿cual es el problema? no creo que vallan a hacer algo que cause un caos.

Applejack: si, reuerda que cuando tu llegastes hacias cosas exytrañas, pero no era algo de que preocuparce.

Rainbow: pero si eran vergonzosas.

Twilight: ustedes no entienden, ellos no son como yo.

Rarity: bien, ya fue suficiente, dices que no importa lo que dicen, que luego nos explicas y actuas muy rara, pero no nos dices por que, si traes a estos chicos aqui almenos dinos quienes o que son.

Twilight: "suspira" bien se los dire... pero nececito que esten todos, asis era mas facil.

Sunset shimmer: ¿por que?

Twilight: esque, nisiquiera yo se que son al cien porciento, los envuelven mil secretos, y apenas rose la superficie de su pasado, por eso nececito que ellos les expliquen.

Pinkie: "mira por una ventana" oye twilight, ¿acaso dawn se pinta el cabello?

Twilight: no. ¿por que?

Pinkie: porque lo estoy viendo parado afuera con un color de cabello diferente y ropa diferente.

Twilight: ¿que? "ve hacia afuera y nota a un chico paresido a dawn pero no era dawn" ese no es dawn... ES FRONT.

Applejack: ¿es otro amigo tuyo de tu mundo?

Twilight: tengo que encontrar a dawn y a los demas.

Mientas en la enfermeria.

Dawn: "entrava a la enfermeria" disculpe señorita, ¿donde esta la chica que traje esta mañana?

Enfermera: oh, desperto y se fue hace unos minutos.

Dawn: gracias "dicho esto se va de alli"

De regreso con las chicas.

Twilight corria en busca de los destinianos seguida por sus amigas.

Sunset shimer: twilight, ¿que ocurre? ¿quien es ese chico?

Twilight: es un fugitivo peligroso y dawn y sus amigos estan aqui para atraparlo.

Applejack: ¿fujitivo?

Rarity: ¿peligroso?

Raibow: entonces ¿ellos son como policias ponis o algo asi?

Twilight: no, ellos pertenesen a una raza que se creia extinta llamada los destinianos, guerreros que solo viven para servir al reino.

Sunset shimmer: por eso jamas oi hablar de las isal del detinio.

Pinkie: ¿entonces te sirven a ti?

Twilight: a mi y a mis amigas, liveramos a su lider de su encierro magico y este nos juro lealtad eterna.

Rainbow: ¿quien es su lider?

Twilight: dawn es su lider, y si no encontramos a alguno de ellos, entoces estamos perdidas.

Las chicas continuaron corriendo hasta que chocaron con fluttershy.

Twilight: fluttershy, ¿has visto a dawn o a alguno de sus amigos?

Fluttershy: no, acavo de volver de la enfermeria.

Mientras con los destinianos.

Cada uno sintio al mismo tiempo el maná maligno, se encaminaron rumbo a su origen dejando lo que hacian, esto por pure, zola e insight.

Twilight: tenemos que avisarles que encontramos a front.

Pinkie: creo que ya lo saben.

Rainbow: ¿como lo sabes?

Pinkie: por que estan alli afuera.

Las chicas se amontonan para ver por la ventana, efectivamente se hallavan afuera.

Rapidamente salieron al patio.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: si quieren ver como es front en humano se encuentra en mi web de deviantart bajo el nombre de EQUESTRIA GIRLS Front dower.**

Dawn: ¿dodne demonios se fue ese maldito?

Jinshu: ya no siento su maná.

Zola: ni yo, parese que lo esta ocultando.

Twilight: chicos, ¿vieron? era front.

Jinshu: lo dejamos escapar... ¿COMO FUIMOS TAN ESTUPIDOS PARA DEJARLO ESCAPAR? "da un golpe al piso causando un temblor"

Dawn: jinshu, calmate, recuerda tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo.

Jinshu: YA ESTOY ARTO DE LIMITARME, TU PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE PLASCA, PERO YO VOY A BUSCAR A ESE HIJO DE PERRA Y MATARLO.

Las demas chicas llegaban.

Rainbow: ¿sintieron ese terremoto?

Jinshu les dio la espalda a todos y camino lejos de ellos.

Applejack: ¿que le pasa a ese chico? ¿ jamas sonrie o que?

Insight: asi es mi hermano.

Sunset shimmer: ¿ el... el es tu hermano?

Insigth: ¿que haermos ahora dawn?

Dawn: esperar a que vuelva a aparecer.

Rainbow: mientras esperan ¿ por que no nos cuentan que son ustedes? destinianos.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos que alguien fuera de su mundo conociece esa palabra.

Dawn: ¿como...supieron lo que somos?

Twilight: ya les dije mucho chicos, el resto depende de ustedes.

Dawn: bien... la csa es que...

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar sono la campana.

Rarity: oh, llegaremos tarde a claces, mejor nos cuentan luego.

Los jovenes entraron a la escuela, alli devieron hacerce pasar por estudiantes normales, para que no cunda el panico por la cituacion actual.

Cherrilee: bien chicos hoy tenemos cinco estudiantes nuevos, asi que denle la bienvenida a dawn, ultimate, zola, pure y el ya conocido insinth.

Ultimate: ¿ya conocido?

Insigth: si, me meti a esta clace esta mañana y ya me asignaron un grupo para darles claces particulares.

Cherrilee: este niño es todo un genio, como es que no estas en la universidad.

Insight: por que yo ya la termine.

Cherrilee: ¿que quieres decir?

Pure: "le cubre la boca" no nada, no significa nada.

el resto del dia no fue un problema, bueno para dawn si lo fue ya que aun no estava famliarizado con la lectura y la escritura por completo, ya que tuvo que dejar sus estudios por entrenar.

Al salir de la escuela.

Dawn no apartava la vista de fluttershy, esta se percato de eso, dawn desvio la mirada ruborizado, fluttershy hizo lo mismo.

Rainbow: bien ya fue suficiente misterio, digannos, ¿que son ustedes y de donde vienen?

Dawn: somos destinianos, venimos de las islas del destino, niestramision es capturar a un peligroso fugitivo.

Sunset shimmer: eso ya nos lo dijo twilight, lo que queremos saber es, lo que ustedes ocultan.

Dawn: bueno, lo cierto es.

Depronto una risa se escucho.

Front: jajajaja... ¿creen que me van a capturar?

Twilight: front.

Dawn: te encontramos infeliz

Front: ¿me encontraron? ¿ o yo los encontre a ustedes?

Ultimate: dejate de estupideces canalla, vendras con nosotros por las buenas o muerto.

Front: ¿quetal? por ninguna.

Dawn: si asi lo quieres... preparate.

Front: ustedes tambien, "dice sugetandose un medallon parecido al amuleto del alicornio"

 **Asi termina el episodio 1 de my little pony destinia guys, ya pronto habra mas capitulos.**


	2. Un dia en el mundo humano

**un dia en el mundo humano.**

Los destinianos habian viajado a un mundo donde sus cuerpos habian sufrido una transformacion, combiertiendoce en humanos. Y ahora se habian encontrado con el que los llevo alli, front dower.

Dawn: front, no queremos pelear aqui, asi que has esto facil y entregate.

Front: no lo creo.

Jinshu aparese detras de el intentando dalre un golpe pero front lo esquiva.

Front: como siempre eres impulcivo jinshu.

Jinshu: CALLATEEEE. "se lanza contra frontra front pero este lo esquiva"

Front: a eso me refiero, eres muy impulcivo.

Dawn: no se que planeas front, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Front: eso crees dawn, pero ya estoy ganando.

Zola: ¿que?

Front arroja una shuriken contra dawn, este la esquiva pero el arma causa un tajo en su camisa.

Los muchachos se preparan para atacar, pero front se envuelve en una nube de humo y desaparese.

Dawn: "ve el agujero de su camisa" rayos estuvo cerca.

Twilight: dawn ¿estas bien?

Dawn: si... solo me corto la camisa.

Insight: ¿escuchan eso?

Rainbow: ¿que cosa?

Insight: "ve la shuriken descubrIendo que tenia un papel bomba y grita" ABAJO.

El arma explota levantando tierra y polvo. Una segunda explocion se hiso presente elevando una gran roca.

Ultimate: maldicion ese maldito tenia dos papeles bomba en esa shuriken.

La roca caia en direccion a las chicas.

Dawn: ultimate las chicas.

Ultimate: yo me encargo, en un segundo las chicas se encontravan lejos del lugar donde callo la roca que dejo un crater por su peso.

Twilight: "veia el lugar donde habia caido el pesado objeto pensando que pudieron haber sido ellas las que esten debajo de el si no fuera por ultimate" front esta demente.

Pure: el tipo es un redcloud ¿que esperavas?

Applejack: ¿como llegamos aqui, si estavamos alli?

Twilight: estamos vivas y eso es lo importante.

El sol ya se estava poniendo, pinkie tuvo la idea de hacer otra pijamada en casa de rarity, esta accedio.

En casa de rarity.

Rarity: vengan pasen.

Sus amigas y los muchachos entravan a la casa.

Rarity: mamá, papá ya llegue.

cookie crumble: "la madre de rarity sale de la cocina" oh rarity, ya volvistes, y tragistes a tus amigas y... "ve a los chicos detras de ellas" ¿quienes son tus nuevos amigos?

Rarity: oh... ellos... pues... son...

Twilight: "interviene y con voz tranquila responde" son unos estudiantes extrangeros que vienen de otros paises como parte de un programa de estudios multiculturales de la escuela, como son nuevos en la zona nos ofrecimos para mostrasles la escuela y de paso les dariamos un tour por la ciudad.

cookie crumble: oh, valla, conque vienen de otros paises, ¿de donde son?

Dawn: somos de las islas del destino.

Las chicas casi se caen por la poca discrecion del chico.

Twilight: jajaja... es solo una forma de decir.

cookie crumble: oh, yo no entiendo los modismos de los jovenes.

Rarity: mamá, veras invite a las chicas a pasar aqui la noche y ellos no tienen donde quedarse. ¿Crees que puedan pasar la noche aqui?

cookie crumble: claro, tienes suerte, tu padre se ira por dos dia por motivos del travajo, sino no te permitiria traer chicos aqui. Bien, cuales son sus nombre muchachos.

Dawn: me llamo dawn frontier.

Insigth: yo soy insight.

Ultimate: mi nombre es ultimate flight.

Pure: soy pure water.

Zola: me llaman zola.

Jinshu: jinshu.

cookie crumble: es un placer, llegan justo a tiempo, estavamos por empezar a cenar.

El estomago de los chicos ruge.

Dawn: creo que podria comer algo.

Ultimate: si vamos a comer.

cookie crumble: pues vengan, hay mucho para todos.

Twilight: chicos esperen, nececito hablar con ustedes.

Mientras las chicas alludavan con la mesa los muchachos escuchan a twilight:

Twilight: chicos escuchen, esta gente no esta acostumbrada a su forma de ser, ¿creen que por una vez puedan comer normalmente?

Pure: ¿a que te refieres?

Twilight: ya saben, comer solo un plato a la vez, no devorar la comida y masticar antes de tragar.

Zola: tiene razon, somos invitados, tenemos que mostrar respeto a nuestras anfitrionas.

Dawn: deacuerdo, nos comportaremos.

Twilight: bien, entonces vamos a comer.

En la mesa todos estavan por empezar a cenar. Los destinianos se comportavan como todos unos caballeros,

Pinkie estava sentada junto a insight y ve su forma de sentarse, **"es igual a la de L de death note"**

Pinkie: ¿porque te sientas asi? ¿es mas comodó?

Insight: no me siento asi porque me guste, devo sentarme asi. Si me sentara normalmente mis capacidades deductivas se reducirian en un cuarenta porciento.

Rainbow: ¿capacidades que?

Insigth: mi sueño es ser el mejor detective del mundo, y si quiero serlo devo empezar a etrenar mi cerebro. Descubri que asi podia concentrarme mas y mejor.

Depronto llega sweetie belle, se veia desanimada.

cookie crumble: hola hijita, ¿como te fue con tus amigas?

Sweetie belle: bien, creo.

cookie crumble: oh, pues ven a cenar, hoy tenemos invitados.

Sweetie belle: no gracias, creo que mejor..." cuando iva a subir las escaleras ve sentado al chico que la ayudo a ella y a sus amigas en la escuela. Sus ojos se agrandan y se iluminan, en un segundo se sienta junto a ultimate" pensandolo bien, si tengo algo de habre.

cookie crumble: oh, bien.

Rarity: ella es mi hermana menor, sweetie belle.

Ultimate: oye, te recuerdo, eres la niña de la pancarta.

Sweetie belle:"pensando" se acuerda de mi... jijiji... si esa soy yo."dise con una gran sonrrisa"

Todos comenzaron acenar, por algun motivo fluttershy no podia dejar de ver a dawn, este tampoco podia apartar su mirada de ella, pero cada que esta lo notava el desviava la vista ruborizado.

Luego de la cena todos se preparavan para ir a dormir.

Las chicas se encontravan en la habitacion de rarity y los chicos dormirian en la sala.

Sunset shimmer: bien cuentanos mas sobre ellos, ¿que son? ¿y por que buscan a ese tal front?

Twilight: bueno veran.

Antes de que hablase alguien toco la puerta, cuando abrieron vieron que era dawn, como no tenia pijama solo llevava su ropa de siempre pero estava descalzo.

Dawn: hola.

Twilight: dawn, ¿que ocurre?

Dawn: yo... bueno... no le pregunte a fluttershy como se sentia luego de haberse desmayado y me senti preocupado todo el dia.

La chica lo escucha, camina hacia la puerta y le responde.

Fluttershy: me siento bien de hecho, ¿tu me llevastes a la enfermeria sierto?

Dawn: se ruborisa y se rasca la cabeza" jeje... si... bueno... me preocupe que te hallas hecho daño por mi culpa, ya que... bueno... yo...

Fluttershy: gracias.

Dawn: bien... eso es todo, si te sientes bien yo me siento mejor, adios.

El chico se retira.

Sunset shimmer: es muy atento con ella, ¿que? ¿ el y la fluttershy de tu mundo son novios o algo asi?

Las chicas se rien levemente menos fluttershy, twilight y spike.

Las chicas ven que twilight y spike no rien y dedusen que su incinuacion era mas sierta de lo que creen.

Rainbow: espera ¿acaso ellos si son novios?

Twilight: bueno... si.

Las chicas se quedan paralizadas por la informacion.

Pinkie pie: ¿osea que ellos son novios novios? con los besos y todo eso.

Twilight: si... supongo que si. Aunque aveces el la hace preocupar pero no lo hace con malas intenciones.

Rarity: es increible, ¿que pudo verle a ese chico?

Twilight: ¿a que te refieres?

Rarity: bueno, es que por lo que dices, no arece un buen novio a un cien porciento, quizas un cincuenta.

Twilight: si, es que tiene lo suyo en ocaciones.

Rainbow: ¿como que?

Vuelven a tocar la puerte y nuevamente era dawn.

Dawn: soy yo otra vez, disculpen las molestias, pero quisiera pedirte un favor rarity.

Rarity: ¿cual?

Dawn: bueno, veraz, en el encuentro con front me rompio una parte de la camisa y queria pedirte... si no es mucha molestia ¿si puedes cocerla?

Rarity: claro.

Dawn: genial, gracias. "dawn se quito la camisa en frente de las chicas exponiendo su torso marcado por los años de entrenamiento" aqui tiene, lamento mucho las molestias.

Rarity solo se le quedo viendo mientras dawn aun tenia el brazo extendido con su camisa en la mano,

Dawn: ammm... bien... si es un mal momento puedo venir despues "luego de un momento rarity tomo la prenda y le cerro la puerta en la cara"

Rarity se voltea demostrando su rostro rojo y sus ojos grandes igual que sus amigas. La unica que no estava asi era twilight.

Rarity: ¿sabes que? creo que ya se porque esta con el. "las chicas ascintieron con la cabeza"

Era tarde en la noche, todos dormian, pero habia alguien que no, una chica que bajaba las escaleras. Era fluttershy quien habia bajado por un vaso de agua, al entrar en la cocina ve a dawn sentado tambien con un vaso de agua, este no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella le habla.

Fluttershy: umm,... hola.

Dawn: "se sobresalta llevandoce la mano al corazon" ho...hola... me asustastes...

Fluttershy: ¿ no puedes dormir?

Dawn: no... me cuesta dormir en un lugar nuevo ¿ y tu tampoco puedes dormir?.

Fluttershy: no... solo baje por agua.

Dawn: "toma otro vaso, lo llena de agua y se lo ofrece a la chica" ten.

Fluttershy:" toma el vaso tocando la mano de dawn por accidente, amvos se rovorizan y se miran alos ojos por un instante, la chica toma el vaso cabizbaja para ocultar su rubor" gra...gracias.

Dawn: de nada.

Ambos jovenes se quedaron el la cocina por un rato hasta que led dio sueño y se fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela.

Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre los guerreros estavan hambrientos.

Los chicos llenaron sus charolas con toda la comida que pudiece caber en ellas, solo faltava dawn.

Applejack: "veia sorprendida igual que sus amigas la cantidad de comida que tenian los muchachos" ¿ellos se comeran todo eso?

Spike: si. no se como les cabe todo en el estomago.

Los muchachos se sentaron a comer, dawn acababa de llenar su charola y se dirigia con sus amigos cuando dumbbell paso junto a el con sus amigos y le quito la bandeja a dawn de las manos.

dumbbell: gracias por pagarme el almuerzo olvide mi dinero en casa.

Rinbow: oye tu no puedes.

La chica fue detenida por zola.

Zola: no... dejalo... esto lo resolvera dawn.

Dawn: "se acerca a dumbbell con cara seria" esa comida... es mia.

dumbbell: ¿en serio? mira que interesante. "dice burlandose"

Dawn da una patada a la mesa arrojando la charola al aire y atrapandola. Hoops y score intentan atrapar a dawn pero este les da un golpe y una patada en el rostro noqueandolos. Dumbbell intenta golpear a dawn pero este detiene su golpe sujetandolo por la muñeca levantandolo y estrellandolo contra la mesa acostandolo y estirando su brazo, luego de su cinturon saca un kunai.

Lyra: "grita" TIENE UN CUCHILLO.

Los estudientes se alteran.

dumbbell: "se pone nevioso" oye...¿que vas a hacer con eso?

Dawn: jamas le quites su alimento a un destiniano.

dumbbell: ¿que demonios?

Dawn: en destinia a los ladrones se les cortaba los cascos delanteros para que no volviecen a robar, o los cuernos si eras unicornio, como esta cosa a la que llaman manos es lo que usastes para robarme te la quitare, o viviras en deshonra si la concervas.

Twilight: hay que hacer algo.

Zola: eso no... Es asunto de dawn no suyo.

Dawn: salbare tu honor retirando la culpa que pesa en tu mano ladrona.

El chico bajo el kunai pero fue detenido por algo.

Jinshu:"detuvo el kunai con su brazo, gracias a su piel dura no le hizo daño" dawn... no... no vale la pena.

Dawn: jinshu...

Rainbow: "tenia los ojos como platos igual que todos los precentes en la cafeteria" ese... ese... ese chico... detuvo el cuchillo con su brazo...

Applejack: lo detuvo como si fuese de juguete.

Dawn: tienes razon jinshu... ademas... miralo... no vlale la pena.

Jinshu: es asqueroso.

dumbbell: ¿de que hablan?"lagrimeaba por el miedo y al ver sus pantalones vio que estos estavan mojados"

Rainbow: JAJAJAJA... MIREN TODOS... DUBBELL MOJO SUS PANTALONES.

Los presentes comenzaro a reir y a relajatce tomando todo como una elavorada broma y que el kunai era de juguete. Dumbbell paso el resto del dia en el baño esperando a que se le secaran los pantalones, por otra parte despues del almuerzo en el receso las chicas y los chicos se encontravan en las gradas del campo de futbol.

Raibow aun reia por lo que le habia pasado al chico en la cafeteria.

Raibow: jajaja... no puedo creer que se halla orinado... que gallina.

Applejack: ¿porque nos dijeron que el cuchillo era falzo?

Jinshu: por que no lo era.

Las chicas quedaron estaticas al escuchar eso.

Sunset shimmer: ¿como que no lo era?

Twilight: bien, ya es hora de que les diga la verdad. Ellos son ponis que vinieron de un tiempo pasado por un maleficio de un maligno alicornio. Cada uno esta entrenado en artes marciales y posee un poder especifico.

Rainbow: ¿poder? ¿ osea un super poder?

Twilight: asi es.

Spike: deverian verlos, son increibles.

Front: entonces, ¿que tal una demostracion?

Dawn: FRONT DOWER.

Front: hola destinianos.

Shinshu: ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS BASTARDO.

Front: ¿eso creen? ¿que tan seguros estan de eso? si van a estar ocupados. "front actiba una bomba que habia puesto en los autobuses creando un incendio"

Dawn: maldito, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Front: ese honor que te caracteriza es tu peor debilidad, siempre peleas limpio, por eso jamas me atrapas.

Dawn: chicos, rescaten a los estudiantes, yo me ocupo de front, twilight tu spike y las chicas busquen refugio.

Twilight: si.

En ese instante el fuego se extendia por la escuela atrapando a estudiantes y maestros.

Zola: pure, intenta apagar el fuego.

Pure: si... "pure salto hasta una tore de agua y de esta levanto una columna de agua que se movia de forma serpenteante, esta extiguia el fuego de los pacillos"

Zola: jinshu, insight, ultimate, evacuen los lugares donde no halla fuego.

Los chicos ovedecieron, mientras zola buscava mas personas atrapadas, encontro a los chicos ecologistas en un salon cullo techo estava apunto de caer por el fuego que aun no apagava pure.

Zola: salgan rapido." el techo no soporto mas y callo, los atrapados se cubrieron esperando el fin pero este no llego por que zola habia levantado una columna de raizes para detenerlo" RAPIDO, LAS RAIZES NO RESISTIRAN MUCHO EL FUEGO.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron.

Ultimate: "buscava sobrevivientes" HOLA... HAY ALGUIEN." De repente escucho unas voces que provenian de la biblioteca, eran las crusader, diamond tiara y silver spoon"

sweetie belle: AYUDA... AUXILIO.

Ultimate: DESCUIDEN, ENSEGUIDA LAS SACO, "de una patada derriba la puerta" RAPIDO, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI.

Applebloom: ¿como? hay fuego en todos lados.

Ultimate: no puedo sacarlas a todas juntas con tanto fuego, las sacare una por una.

Scootaloo: ¿ese es tu plan?

Ultimate: "toma a scoot entre sus brazos" descuiden regresare por ustedes.

El muchacho corre a una velocidad increible, al momento de salir habia regresado en un segundo.

Applebloom: ¿donde esta scoot?

Ultimate: descuida esta asalvo en el patio.

Ultimate toma a la niña peliroja y sale del lugar, nuevamente regresa a rescatar a sweetie belle, luego a silver spoon y por ultimo a diamond tiara. Ya fuera del edificio en llamas el chico sale corriendo a buscar mas personas.

Mientras con jinshu e insight.

Insight: hermano mira, "dice señalando una valvula de agua, esta se usaba para activar los aspersores para que apagacen el fuego pero esta estava al rojo vivo por el fuego" hermano si abrimos esto apagaremos el fuego.

Jinshu: insight no, si la tocas te quemaras, dejamelo a mi.

Gracias a su piel dura no sentia nada y por su fuerza la abrio al instante. En un segundo los aspersores se activaron y el fuego se apago de apoco, mientras los hermanos salian del edificio con el resto de los estudiantes y maestros.

Sin embargo aun quedava una amenaza, afuera de la escuela dawn combatia contra front.

Front: "esquivaba los golpes de dawn sin problema" ¿que pasa solitario? ¿estas fuera de forma?

Dawn: "pensando" no lo entiendo... jamas me habia tardado tanto en acestarle un golpe a front... ¿que me pasa?

Front aprobecha y le da un puñetazo en el rosto a dawn enviandolo contra una pared en el instante en que twilight y las chicas cruzaban por alli.

Twilight: dawn. ¿estas bien?

Dawn: "se limpia la sangre de la boca" no lo entiendo... ¿es mas fuerte que antes?

Front: oye dawn, sostenme esto, "dice levantando un camion escolar y arojandolo contra ellos"

Sunset shimmer: CUIDADO.

Dawn se coloca frente a las chicas y detiene el camion con ambas manos levantandolo sobre su cabeza.

Dawn: "pensando" rayos... esta cosa pesa mucho... ¿porque? "mientras ve a las muchachas que no se mueven por la imprecion" ¿QUE ESPERAN? VALLANSE YA"

Las chicas corren lejos mientras front se acercava, dawn lo aplasta con el camion pero este sale por el parabrisas y golpea a dawn estrellandolo contra la pared.

Front: este es tu fin gusano.

Dawn: mis amigos vendran y te acavaremos.

Front: yo no me preocuparia por eso, en especial en sus estados actuales.

Dawn: ¿que?

Front: adios dawn. "este le iva a dar el golpe final a dawn cuando una roca le da en la cabeza, eran las rainbooms que le aventavan piedras.

fluttershy: dejalo en paz brabuco.

Pinkie: ¿porque no te metes con uno de tu tamaño?

Spike: creo que son del mismo tamaño.

Sunset shimmer: no se distraigan y sigan arrojando rocas.

Front: ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? entonces permitanme mostrales lo que yo puedo hacer, luego de matar al solitario errante me encargare de ustedes. "como antes iva a matar a dawn pro un ardor en la espalda lo detuvo, luego noto que le salia sangre"¿que demonios? ¿que es esto? ¿quien me corto?

Las chias y front notaron que sobre el autobus se encontrava una figura de un chico son sombrero y que sostenia tres espadas, una en cada mano y otra en la boca.

Twilight: es increible... el esta aqui.

Rainbow: ¿quien es ese?

Dawn: her... hermano...

Twilight: es dusk hunter, el hermano mayor de dawn.

Dusk: "se puso en pose de batalla" si tocas a mi hermanito... te revanare como a un vegetal.

Front: "pensando" diablos... no contaba con que este maldito seguiria a su hermano... esto retrasara el plan... bien ya les hice perder mucho tiempo y tu solo requieres de un poco mas sombra roja, hasta entonces... nos veremos. "dicho esto desaparese en una nube de humo"

Dusk: "guarda sus espadas y salta frente a su hermano" ¿estas bien dawnny?

Dawn: si... ¿ustedes estan bien chicas?

Rainbow: levantastes un autobus como si nada... eso fue increible...

Dawn: jejeje... Dusk... busca a los chicos ellas te acompañaran, conocen el lugar mejor que nadie...

Dusk: ¿y dejarte aqui solo?

Fluttershy: yo me quedare a cuidarlo.

Dusk: bien, te encargo a mi hermanito.

Twilight: vengan chicas busquemos a los demas.

Una vez solos fluttershy coloco la cabeza de dawn sobre su regazo, este se veia agotado como si hubiese estado peleando por dias, la muchacha comeno a acariciar la cabeza de dawn jugando con su cabello.

Fluttershy: gracias...

Dawn: ¿porque?

Fluttershy: por salvarnos.

Dawn: no fui lo bastante fuerte, no lo entiendo... "empieza a pensar" me siento muy debil... "en el rostro de la flutershy veia a su novia en forma de pony, sin darce cuenta habla en voz alta" Flu... fluttershy...

Fluttershy: ¿si?

Dawn: te amo... siempre me cuidas tanto..."dice mientras pasava su mano por su megilla"

Fluttershy: "se sonrronjo, pero sentia que le gustava que dawn le hablase de esa forma, asi que se dejo llevar" y yo a ti...

Dawn: jamas te dejare sola... "dice mientras guiava la cara de fluttershy a la suya, dawn no distinguia lo que hacia por el agotamiento y fluttershy jamas habia estado en una situacion asi, pero queria sentir lo que es dar su primer beso asi que no puso resistencia, pero justo cuando sus labios se estaban por tocar se escucho las voces de sus amigos llegando, rapidamente fluttershy se separo de el.

Zola: dawn... dawn ¿que ocurrio?

Dawn: front... escapo... denuevo... lo... lo siento.

Zola: decuida amigo... bebe un poco de la pocion de zecora sensei, te sentiras major.

Dawn: " bebe y en un instante se recupera" gracias zola.

Sunset shimmer: bien... entonces expliquence.

Twilight: bien... como ya les dije, ellos cuentan con habilidades diferentes, zola controla las plantas, pure controla el agua, jinshu posee piel indestructible y super fuerza, dawn solo tiene super fuerza, insight es psiquico y ultimate tiene super velocidad.

Dawn: nuestro dever es atrapar a front antes de que cause mas daños.

Rarity: ¿mas daños que eso? "señala la escuela que por los pelos casi se quema entera"

Dawn: oh... si... descuiden lo arreglaremos.

Front: tomence su tiempo, porque no saldran.

Dawn: otravez tu.

Front: ARTE ANGUO DEL CELLO DE CONTENCION SENSHU GRAN BARRERA GORE. "dicho esto front golpea el portal de regreso a equestria, este es emvuelto por un aura negra" mucha suerte regresando a casa.

Twilight: ¿que significa?

Front: este senshu no les permitira regresar, he cellado el retorno, y amenos que me maten no se disipara.

Shinshu: eso no es problema para mi.

Front: ¿eso crees? ya han estado aqui mucho tiempo, ¿no se sienten diferentes?

Dawn: diferentes.

Shinshu: DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES. "se lanza contra front pero este le arroja un kunai, shinshu lo atrapa desde lel filo con la mano, pero se detiene al sentir un ardor" ¿que demonios"

Front: eso es todo, adios "luego vuelve a desapareces"

Sus amigos y amigas se acercan para ver que le ocurre.

Insight: hermano... ¿que paso? ¿por que te detuvistes?

Shinju: mi mano... se siente humeda... pegajosa y caliente" abre la mano para descubrir que estava sangrando"

Los destinianos se sorprendieron con lo que veian, no podian articular palabra o moverse, solo veian con los ojos llenos de asombro"

Ultimate: jinshu... te... te... te hirieron.

El chico pelirojo se quedo estatico.

Jinshu: " sus ojos se agandaron y sus pupilas se achicaror, estava temblando" esto... esto... esto es... es... ES SANGRE... ESTA ES MI SANGRE... ES MI PROPIA SNAGRE.


	3. atencion inesesaria

**Atencion inecesaria.**

Jinshu se observaba la palma de su mano que escurria sangre, era la primera vez que sentia su sangre fluir fuera de su cuerpo en una herida.

Dawn: jinshu... ¿estas bien?

Jinshu seguia viendo su herida.

Twilight: se supone que la piel de ji shu es inpenetrable, ¿como lo hirieron?

Zola: su poder... no esta al cien hoy.

Rainbow: ¿que significa eso?

Zola: significa que solo tiene una resistensia limitada, y creo que no es el unico.

Los guerreros calleron en la cuenta de que al entrar al mundo humano sus poderes se disminuyeron considerablemente.

Jinshu levanto su mano con la palma hacia abajo dejando caer su sangre sobre su cara, luego se coloco la herida en el reostro mancandose mas de sangre, seguido por una risa siniestra y burlona.

Ultimate: chicos llamenme loco pero creo que jinshu se esta riendo.

Dawn: nunca escuche la risa de jinshu, ¿que le causa tanta gracia?

Jinshu: "rio mas fuerte, era una risa estrepitosa y perturbadora a la que le siguio una frace en un grito fuerte" UN DIGNO OPONENTE.

Sunset shimmer: ¿de que habla?

Pure: claro, eso es lo que lo ponia tan contento.

Applejack: ¿que cosa?

Zola: cuando hieres a un kirin este te concidera digno de ser su ribal, y hasta que no te derrote en batalla no se detendra. Para un kirin vencer a quien lo hirio es la prueva maxima de poder su.

Twilight: ¿es la primra vez que pasa esto?

Zola: no, ya lo hirieron una vez.

Spike: ¿en serio? ¿cuando?

Zola: en la academia, cuando jinshu y dawn entrenavan dawn uso su fuerza y le rompio una pata a jinshu de una patada.

Twilight: por eso jinshu se esmera en vencer a dawn.

Jinshu: "apunta a dawn" DAWN... ESCUCHAME GUSANO, NUESTRA PELEA SE POSPONDRA, CUANDO DERROTE A FRONT DOWER TU SEGUIRAS." el chico se rompio una parte de su chaleco exponiendo su torso marcado, con la tela se venda la mano herida.

Pure: permiteme jisnhu.

Jinshu extiende su mano.

Pure saca una botella redonda de agua de su cabello, este usa el agua para regenerar la herida, tras terminar cae al piso exhausto.

Jinshu: gracias pure.

Dusk: ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a front.

Twilight: tienen un problema mayor que front ahora chicos.

De repente los chicos fueron bombardeados por flashes de las camaras de los celulares de los alumnos que vieron sus azañas, todos se agrupaban para hablar con ellos y conocerlos.

Entre una nube de humo los destinianos desaparesieron de la vista de los estudiantes reapareciendo en el techo de la escuela.

Dawn: esto es un desatre, ahora ellos saben quienes somos, y con tanta atencion, no podremos buscar a front.

Insight: yo tengo una idea.

En el laboratorio de computacion de la escuela.

Sunset shimmer: ¿como buscaras a front desde aqui?

Insight: soy un detective, puedo ingenearmelas.

Rainbow: ¿sabes usar ua computadora almenos?

Insight: si, antes de que llegaran memorise los libros sobre estas maquinas."dice señalando una pila de veinte libros gordos de computacios en el suelo"

Rarity: "sorprendida" ¿leistes todos esos libros antes de que nosotras llegaramos aqui?

Insight: si, fue lo mas que pude leer con el poco tiempo que teniamos. Bien empesemos." las manos de insight se movian tan rapidosobre el teclado que apenas se veian, incorporando otra maquina a la investigacion empleava una mano para cada computadora" termine. "dice con entuciasmo"

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la agilidad en computacion del chico.

Pinkie: es increible, deberias enseñar en la universidad.

Insight: lo hago desde que la termine, a los once años.

Applejack: ¿terminastes la universidad a los once años?

Rainbow: ¿que edad tienes?

Insight: acavo de cumplir los veite.

Todas: ¿veite?

Insight: si.

Rarity: pero aparentas catorce.

Insight: envejesco lento como mis amigos.

Zola: es sierto, nosotros envejesemos muy lento a partir que cumplimos los trece añor nuestro proseso de crecimiento se detiene por seis años, luego de eso empezamos a crecer de nuevo.

Sunset shimmer: ¿y que edad tienen los demas?

Zola: yo tengo veintitres, pero aparento diecisiete.

Ultimate: yo tengo veitidos, pero aparento diesisei.

Pure: yo igual.

Dawn: tambien yo.

Jinshu: yo tengo veiticuatro, pero aparento dieciocho.

Dusk: yo tengo veitiseis pero aparento veite.

Rarity: "se lleva las manos a las mejillas y sus ojos se llenan de brillo" que maravilloso seria lucir seis años mas joven.

Applejack: pareserias una niña.

Rarity: lo se, tan joven.

Dawn: oh vamos señorita rarity, no diga eso, usted se ve hermosa tal como es.

Rarity: ¿en serio?

Dawn: claro, yo jamas diria una mentira, no es honorable.

A la chica se le ruborisaron las mejillas al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro.

Dawn: bien insight, dinos que tienes.

Insight: recaude informacion geografica y arquitectonica para hacer un plano."muestra un plano en 3D de la ciudad" teniendo en cuenta las heridas y resistencia de front en este momento deve ser un lugar con recursos medicos cerca, tampoco puede darse el lujo de camirar entre los civiles devido a que con sus heridas llamarian la atencion, entre callejones no sobre los techos serian sus obciones ya que es menos obvio, sin embargo sabra que lo estaremos buscando en la ciudad si tomamos en cuenta que busca un recurso medico, segun este libro hay unas plantas que podrian curarlo rapido ascelerando su proseso de regeneracion ya que es igual al nuestro, pero crecen en dos lugares, uno de ellos es el invernadero de la ciudad, pero no se arriesgara a robar en frente de tantas personas, asi que el unico lugar que le queda es encontrarlas en la naturaleza, jusnto aqui "dise señalando una parte del mapa" a las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque contiguo, hay almenos quince lugares diferentes donde puede encontrarlas, asi que solo tenemos que encontrar su rastro de sangre entre callejones y techos y seguirlo hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde seguramenete estara.

Twilight: bien hecho insight.

Sunset shimmer: realmente eres un detective.

Dawn: bien, a ponerse en marcha.

Los destinianos salieron del laboratorio pero al salir una multitud de estudiantes se les lanzo encima pidiendo fotos.

Nuevamente recurrieron a la nube de humo.

En el patio de la escuela.

Zola: valla, no crei que tener tantos seguidores seria tan estresante.

Insight: oigan chicos, donde esta ultimate.

Las puertas de la escuela se abrieron por un ultimate con la ropa rasgada y lleno de marcas de lapiz labial por el rostro, el pecho y el cuello.

Ultimate: salta hacia el techo, los demas hacen lo mismo.

Dusk: wow... ¿que te paso?

Ultimate: una de las chicas me tomo de la pierna y cuando me di cuenta habia labios por todas partes... fue increible "dise apretando los puños y mirando al cielo con ojos grandes".

Jinshu: limpiate la cara y preparate, saldremos a buscar a front.

Dawn: insight y tu vallan a ver si lo encuentran, nosotros patrullaremos la ciudad.

Los destinianios se separaron, en la tarde cuando el sol se metia los chicos se reencontraron en el techo de la escuela.

Dawn: ¿tuvieron suerte?

Insight: si descubrimos que estuvo en donde crei que estaria, pero al pareces ya se habia ido.

Dawn: ¿tienes idea de a donde?

Insight: aun no pero lo aberiguare.

Dawn:"nota que jinshu no esta con insight" ¿ donde esta tu hermano?

Insight: el esta buscando a front por su cuenta.

Dawn: bien ya es adulto, no podemos preocuparnos por lo que hace.

Esa noche se hospedaron en un motel el cual pagaron con una de sus muy llamativas gemas.

Ultimate: "veia su ropa nueva, aunque era igual a la otra que rompieron las chicas de la escuela" me veo genial, esa chica si sabe cocer.

Dawn estava pensativo cuando zola le hablo.

Zola: ¿dawn?

Dawn: "reacciona" ¿que? oh lo siento zola, ¿que pasa?

Zola: piensas en ella ¿verdad?

Dawn: esta sola, no quiero que nada le pase.

Zola: descuida cuando atrapemos a front romperemos el senshu y volveremos a equestria.

Dawn: gracias amigo.

Mientras en casa de la fluttershy humana.

Fluttershy:"se preparava para ir a dormir, esta se acosto en su cama mirando el techo en el cual pudo ver una imagen de la cara de dawn" ¿porque me siento asi cuando el esta cerca?

Mientras tanto en la ciudad.

Shinju continuava buscando a front pero en lo alto de un techo cuatro figuras misteriosas vijilavan los movimientos del chico pelirrojo.

Front: ahi esta.

Adagio: "ve a jinshu "¿es el?

Sonata: que guapo.

Aria: "ve el rostro serio del kirin y siente su aura de amargura y odio" ummm... si que es interesante.

Front: recuerden, traiganmelo repare sus diges y con su poder deven hacerlo que se una a mi.

Adagio: ¿para que lo necesitas?

Front: el es solo una piesa de tres, aun nos faltan dos mas por controlar.


End file.
